Akatsuki in Forks
by akatsukiwerewolf9
Summary: What do you think will happen to our cursing lovin' Jashinist? when Christina Uchiha and the Akatsuki meet his caring family?


Akatsuki in Forks

I do not own the Akatsuki from Naruto or Twilight.

Chapter 1

Hello my name is Christina Uchiha. I'm 17 years old and part of the Akatsuki organization. Right now we are standing in line at the Atlanta Georgia airport to get on the plane to see Hidan's family in Forks, Washington. Well, Hidan is more like in adoptive child in this family like his brothers and sisters. So journey begins.

"So, Hidan what is your family like anyway?" I asked.

"Well it's very hard to explain," Hidan answered. The plane started to take off to Forks. After a while the plane started to descend to the airport in Seattle, Washington. When we got off the plane we went to the luggage rack. When we got to the luggage rack to get our stuff but they were already assembled beside a family none of us knew except for Hidan. A little girl who looks like she was six years old ran up to Hidan and hugged him around to knees.

"Welcome home Uncle Hidan," said the little girl.

"How's it going Renesmee?" asked Hidan. The girl named Renesmee giggled and then said everything was fine.

"I have something for you Nessie," said Hidan.

"What is it?" asked Renesmee. Hidan unzipped his backpack and pulled out a stuff animal that was of a wolf.

"Thank you Uncle Hidan," said Renesmee.

"You look like the same height when you left," said a tall muscular dark hair boy.

"Oh shut up Emmentt, I've grown seven inches in the past two years," Hidan snapped back.

"Really, Jasper and I don't see it," said Emmentt.

"Emmentt, come on he just home," said a short dark hair pixie face girl.

"It's alright Alice," said Hidan.

"Hidan are these friends of yours?" asked a slick blonde hair male.

"Yes, they are Carlisle," said Hidan.

"So these are the Akatsuki you were telling us about," said a caramel color hair female,

"Yes they are Esme, but only eight of them are my friends," said Hidan while he pointed to Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Deidara and Sasori.

"What about the girl next to Itachi?" asked the honey blonde named Jasper?

"This is Tina, is Itachi's cousin and my girlfriend," replied Hidan.

"So you're Christina Uchiha," said a long hair female blonde.

"Yes I am, but how do you know my name?" I asked her.

"We know your mother Izumi Uchiha" said Esme.

"But, I don't remember meeting you guys before," I said.

"You don't remember because we met you when you were a baby," said a bronze hair be who must be Edward.

"That might be why I don't remember," I said.

"But, I do remember going to La Push to attend some sort of council bonfire or something like that," I said.

"When did this happen?" asked Edward's wife who must be Bella. Which would leave the female blonde is Rosalie.

"It was about seven years ago," I said.

"Enough chit-chat can we finish this at home?" asked Alice.

"Yeah your right Alice, Besides Hidan needs to see his new car," said Esme.

"Yeah WHAT YOU GOT ME A CAR!" said Hidan.

"Yes so you can drive your friends around town," said replied Jasper. We left the Seattle Airport and were now in the parking garage. We are running down the ground level of the garage. As we were running, I began to wonder why Hidan's family was running so fast. After, a few minutes of running up the ramp to the second level Hidan kicked up his speed a few notches so that he was neck to neck with Edward. I also tried to take my running up a few notches; soon I was almost toe to toe with Alice. Then when we got to their cars we slowed to a stop. There were three cars total that we were standing next to. The first car was a red convertible. The second car was a 2010 silver Volvo C360. The last car was an aquamarine Hummerzine.

"Holy Crow," said Hidan while looking at the Hummerzine.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Esme.

"Well, it's very awesome," said Hidan.

"Do you love it?" asked Edward.

"Yes, I love it so much," said Hidan.

"Do you still have your driver's license?" asked Jasper.

" Yeah, I'm ready to test drive this beauty," said Hidan while grinning.


End file.
